rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
911 Mommy's Bleeding
Location: Denver, Colorado Date: November 16, 1994 Story Late on the morning on November 16, 1994, in Denver, Colorado, 29-year-old Cheryl Scott was home by herself. She was vacuuming the floor when she suddenly wasn't feeling well. Around 11:50, her four-year-old daughter, Brielyn, came home from school. "The bus dropped me off from school," she said. "My mom was sick and I got that one thing that you put in your mouth." It was a thermometer. Cheryl was in bed and asked Brielyn to get her a blanket because she was feeling cold so Brielyn did. She got her sleeping bag and covered Cheryl with it. Cheryl said, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get an apple and watch TV?" Cheryl wanted to rest and Brielyn left the room and went into the living room. While Brielyn was watching cartoons, Cheryl came out into the hall and collapsed. She started hemorrhaging and Brielyn was scared so she called 911. 911 dispatcher Corey Friend took the call. Brielyn told her about Cheryl's condition. "Your mama's sick, honey?" Corey asked. "Yes and she's bleeding bad," explained Brielyn. Corey asked her if she knew what caused the bleeding and she said she didn't. "My first inclination was is this little girl okay? Is Mom okay? What's happened here?" Corey recalled. Corey asked her, "How old are you?" "Four" "What's your name?" "Brielyn" Corey asked her if there was anyone else home with her and she said that she and Cheryl were the only ones there. Corey told her that she was doing a good job for a 4-year-old. Brielyn tried to ask Cheryl where their address was but she could only talk a little bit. "I didn't know what to do. I thought she was going to die," said Brielyn sadly. She wasn't getting answers back. Corey said "I want you to stay on the phone with me and don't hang up and we're going to have the firefighters come help you." Brielyn said Cheryl was bleeding really bad. Corey asked, "Where is she bleeding from?" "She's bleeding from her peepee," said Brielyn. Corey asked Brielyn if Cheryl was going to have a baby. "She was going to have a baby but she lost it," said Brielyn. Corey asked Brielyn if her father lived with her but she said he was working and she didn't know his work phone number. Corey told her to get some pillows off the bed, put them under her Cheryl's feet, and get back on the phone. She did as she was told. "If we don't get help to a miscarriage patient right away, they could bleed to death. That's a very real situation, a real concern for us," said Corey. Finally the firefighters arrived and Corey told her to let them in. Brielyn obeyed and they came in. They asked her if anyone was there with her and she said "It's me, my mom, and my kitty." They told her to bring them to Cheryl. They followed her to the bedroom. Corey told the firefighters that Brielyn was cute and if they had something to give her. EMT Glen Jodana and the others went into the bedroom to help Cheryl. "If was difficult at first to ask what had happen because she was confused," said Glen. Cheryl was trembling, very sweaty, and very pale. She couldn't describe the amount of blood loss. Paramedic Dave Nixon tried to reassure Brielyn. He asked her what kind of medical problems Cheryl had. She told him that she was going to have a baby but she lost it. He told her that she was going to go in the ambulance with Cheryl. "It didn't get as bad as it could've because the daughter activated the 911 system and got us there in five minutes," said Dave. The paramedics loaded Cheryl, who was covered up and had her feet raised as best she could, into the ambulance. Glen said there was a washcloth and a thermometer on the bed and Brielyn stayed on the line with Corey. "For a 4-year-old girl to be brave enough and take a situation under her control at that age and initiate the 911 call it's remarkable," said Corey. At Aurora Presbyterian Hospital emergency physician Roger Hersh determined that Cheryl was suffering from a uterine infection. "This was potentially a very serious situation. Infections in the uterus are easily spread to the bloodstream. If it gets into there, it can progress so quickly that no antibiotic is strong enough to kill it," said Roger. One month later, Cheryl has recovered without any further complications. "She walked in to check up on me and that's when I started hemorrhaging. She kind of freaked out a bit, but she helped me back into bed. I don't remember her talking to anybody on the phone or anything but she's definitely my hero. She saved my life. She actually saved my life," said Cheryl. Cheryl's fiance, Rod Pierson, is also proud. "We were lucky to have Brielyn there to save her mom and that Cheryl's okay. Everything's just going fine now," said Rod. "Because I did something really good everybody called me a hero. Oh please don't say that," said Brielyn, feeling a little embarrassed. Rod said that when Brielyn was born, it was like a miracle baby for her to have since the doctors said she wouldn't be able to have one. "She's happy. She looks totally cool. I love my mama in this whole wide world very much," concludes Brielyn. Category:1994 Category:Bleeding Category:Colorado Category:Kid Heroes